


22

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	22

“原来你们认识啊，那太好了。”女人拍手笑着，眼睛眯成一条缝，她今天又能大赚一笔了，他笑着迎合，心却隐隐作痛，他没想到再次与男人相遇会是以这种方式。女人走后，他敛起笑容，默默低下头:“……呵，没想到吧……”男人没有说话，拉着他的手把他带到车上，“多久了？”“……嗯？”“你做这个多久了？”男人的问题让他有些局促:“……我们分手后……家中变故……发生了很多事……”其实男人刚刚看到他就有了反应，他还是有点呆呆的，男人把手伸到他腰侧摩擦:“……帮我。”他愣了一下，俯身帮男人解开裤子，他的手隔着内裤摩擦男人的性器，那里已经很硬了，他拉下内裤，性器弹了出来，他用手握住塞入口中，舌头轻轻舔弄，男人摸着他的头发，下身迅速向上顶弄着，一会儿便射在他的嘴里，他刚想吐出来就听到男人说:“咽下去。”他的泪水在眼眶里打转，却只能闭上眼睛咽了下去，男人把他按在座椅上肏弄，故意羞辱他:“这么紧，你这里还没被肏松吗？”他咬着唇不肯出声，眼泪止不住地流下来，男人抽插着射在他里面，他的身体微微颤抖，男人抱住他把他转了过来，他的脸上沾满了泪水，眼睛红红的，看起来可怜又可爱，男人一把把他搂进怀里:“……从今以后，你只属于我。”


End file.
